yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 058
A New Breed of a Hero, Part 1, known as VS Ed (Part 1) - E-Hero VS E-Hero is the fifty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Aster Phoenix holds a press conference after his defeat of Zane Truesdale in the Pro League. He issues a challenge to Jaden Yuki, knowing that both of them play "Elemental HEROes". He states he'll be coming to Duel Academy tomorrow. Aster meets with his manager, Sartorius. Aster doesn't seem to have any real interest in dueling Jaden, but is doing so once more on Sartorius' advice. Aster arrives that night by skysurfing. Aster thwarts the escape of a man who was robbing Duel Academy's card shop. He appears to be looking for a certain card and when he does not find it, he tosses the man's cards causally on the ground. The Duel begins and Aster Summons "Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer" while Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman". Aster uses a strange Field Spell Card called "Clock Tower Prison", which appears to turn its hands each turn and do nothing else. Aster plays "D - Time" and Special Summons "Destiny HERO - Doom Lord", a monster that no one in the crowd is familiar with. Its effect removes "Shining Flare Wingman" from play. Featured Duel Aster's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Clayman", with "Flame Wingman's" effect inflicting damage to Aster equal to "Clayman's" attack points (Aster 3200). Aster's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing his own "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman", with "Phoenix Enforcer protected from destruction in battle via its own effect. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, drawing two cards via its effect.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" and "Bubbleman" with the "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Phoenix Enforcer", who is not destroyed in battle (Aster 2500). Aster's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Phoenix Enforcer" with the "Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, who gains 300 attack points for each "Elemental Hero" in Aster's Graveyard, giving him 4000 attack points. * Attacks and destroys "Tempest". * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Miracle Fusion", removing the "Flame Wingman" and "Sparkman" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, whose attack points increase to 3700 due to 4 "Elemental Heroes" being in Jaden's Graveyard. * Activates Field Spell Card "Skyscraper". * Equips "Shining Flare Wingman" with "Light Laser". * Attacks "Shining Phoenix Enforcer", with "Skyscraper" boosting "Shining Flare Wingman's" attack points by 1000 (Aster 1800). The effect of "Light Laser" removes "Shining Phoenix Enforcer" from play. Aster activates his face-down "D-Time, adding "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" and "Doom Lord" from his Deck to his hand. Aster's turn * Activates Field Spell Card "Clock Tower Prison", thus destroying "Skyscraper". * Summons "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Attack Position. * Activates "Doom Lord's" effect, removing "Shining Flare Wingman" from play for two turns in exchange for skipping the Battle Phase of this one. * Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations The English version omits a reference that Misawa makes about Aster Phoenix holding two PhDs. Mistakes In the dub, when Aster activates "D-Time", he says that he could do so because Jaden destroyed "Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer", even though "Light Laser" removed it from play In the dub, when Aster explains that "Shining Phoenix Enforcer" gains ATK for every "Elemental Hero" in the Graveyard, one of the cards mistakenly shown is "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes